a travez del espejo
by luciano love vargas
Summary: luciano encerrado en un espejo, cual fue laa causa? que descubrio hay? podria salilr de ese espejo?


**hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Cuando vena los [corche] significa que están pensando. gracias por leer.**

**Le doy las gracias a mi co-autora " ****Le cicatrici del tuo amore"****, ya que este fic está basado en un rol entre ambas autoras ella y yo muchas gracias**

**sin más molestias la historia:**

Luciano, un chico problemático, orgulloso, con un carácter no muy amigable. Ese chico siempre molestaba o agredía a seres superiores, a seres que un humano normal no creería que existen, estaba fastidiando al dios de la misericordia, un ser que normalmente siempre dejaba que aquel humano lo fastidiara, pero estaba llegando a su límite, ya no soportaba que ese chico de pelo rojizo lo siguiera fastidiando. Como castigo de todos sus pecados cometidos encerró al italiano en un espejo, Luciano furioso golpeaba el espejo para poder salir de ese lugar oscuro lleno de espejos de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero vio al dios de la misericordia al otro lado con una leve sonrisa.

-Luciano, por tus pecados cometidos te encerrare en este lugar, la única forma que tienes para salir es enmendar tu error o que alguien te sustituya... pero dudo que alguien lo haga, hasta entonces te quedaras solo

El pelo rojizo miraba a aquel ser con furia sin dejar de golpear el espejo

-Déjame salir maldición... hay... no te vayas déjame salir

Aquel ser superior se fue sin decir nada mas, esa fue la última palabra que ha cruzado con un ser, incluso con una persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no aguantaba más, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se estaba volviendo completamente loco , ya no quería estar encerrado, estaba cansado de ser el reflejo de las personas más felices de todo el planeta, siempre era lo mismo, veía cada espejo que para el eran ventanas para ver a esas personas felices en sus vidas, veía espejo por espejo esperando que alguien lo notara, pero nadie, ningún ser lo notaba ya estaba completamente desesperado, empezaba a pensar de que se quedaría hay solo por toda la eternidad.

-¿un llanto?-

Alguien lloraba, por primera vez escuchaba a alguien llorar en vez de reír como todos, siguió aquel llanto desgarrador, sufrido, solitario, por un momento pensó que sería él quien lloraba pero no, fue aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a un espejo un poco roto y descuidado, vio a través de él, pero no pudo ver mucho, solo veía un cuerpo en una cama abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba, se quedo en ese espejo para ver aquel sujeto.

No se separaba de esa ventana, todo el día y noche se quedaba en frente de ese espejo, resulto que el chico que lloraba tanto no pasaba de los20 años, de cabello castaño con ¿una sonrisa?, esa sonrisa fue lo que le llamo la atención al peli rojo, no lo entendía, en las noches lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana pero en el día sonreía cuando había visitas, no lo entendía, no entendía a ese ser.

(al otro lado)

-Feli-chan... sé que tu amatad con west no es buena pero tienes al asombroso Gilbert para que siempre salgas

Desde que Feliciano había discutido con el alemán no había sido el mismo, lo extrañaba era la única persona con la que podía confiar, pero ya no mas, ya no podía confía en él ni en nadie, desde que se le declaro no podía confiar en nadie.

Esa noche nuevamente se quedo solo, las lagrimas empezaban a salir sin que él se los permitiese, su corazón aun estaba destrozado, los recuerdos aun venían a su cabeza.

La noche, las estrellas, la luna, el lago, sus palabras las de él, todo, ese "te amo Lud" quedo en el aire con un rechazo tan profundo que aun le dolía ese "perdón Feli pero estoy enamorado de mi hermano" aun le dolía, lo peor es que no podía odiar ni a Ludwig ni a Gilbert, no los podía odiar por lo sucedido.

Pero desde ese día solo lloraba en las noches para que sus grandes amigos no se preocuparan por él, lloraba en las noches para que nadie supiera su sufrimiento, a menos eso creía él.

**espero que les haya gustado **

**reviews?**

**los primeros 10 reviews subiré la 2 parte... ok no los primeros 3 me conformo mi imaginación necesita alimento **


End file.
